


The Aftermath Of A Story Yet To Come

by ObsidianDiamond



Series: The Past Makes The Present, But The Present Makes The Future [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: A story will follow, Alien/Human Relationships, Cuddling, Krang has turned himself temporary into a human with an experiment, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDiamond/pseuds/ObsidianDiamond
Summary: Shredder and Krang have defeated Krang's sister Skeleton and have spent their first night without having to worry about the police or someone else hunting them down. As they awoke, the human turned alien wants to get up, but his lover did not want to.
Relationships: Human!Krang/Shredder, Krang/Shredder (TMNT)
Series: The Past Makes The Present, But The Present Makes The Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771285
Kudos: 1





	The Aftermath Of A Story Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Well, don't ask how I got the idea, it was just there, and I couldn't get it out of my head😁😂😂

The magenta-eyed man sighed as he awoke, blinking his eyes open, groaning as the bright light caused a piercing pain to shoot through his entire being. He carefully tried again, his face twisting in discomfort, but it did not hurt this time. He turned his head into the direction of a huge window, staring at the beautiful sunrise that could bee seen through the glass.

He sat up, the blanket falling from his body, exposing his muscular, heavily scared chest. Some of them were still swollen and he lifted up a hand to rub one, making sure to keep those long black claws out of the way so that he would not reopen his wound.

That was it, the first morning after their adventure, the first morning after their lovemaking, the first morning after defeating his sister and her whole army, the first morning he could live in peace. A small smile stretched across his strong face as he thought about it, and his hands traced a bandage around his neck, the last effort to kill him before she met her own end.

He was ripped from his thoughts by two strong arms wrapping around his body from behind, a hot body pressing against his own, the unkept hair tickling his sensitive skin. “Morning!”, an accented voice muttered from behind him, and he turned enough to face his tired lover, his dark eyes barely open to look at him. “Morning, Saki.”, he purred back in his deep, rumbling voice, and grinned, showing his many, many razor-sharp teeth.

Shredder groaned at the use of his real name before he pulled his lover down to a laying position so that he could put his head on the strong chest, his beard tickling his skin. “Have you slept well?”, the magenta-eyed man spoke and crocked his head to the side, giving a soft smile. “Yes.”, the other grumbled and buried his face into his pale skin. “Which doesn’t mean I want to wake up.” The taller male grinned and shook his head, his claws running through the unkept hair that now stood in every direction.

Taking a deep breath, his sensitive nose, a left-over from his original form, caught the scent of his shampoo and a hint of sex, and he released a purr at that, leaning down to kiss him on his head. The younger part of the relationship huffed and closed his eyes again, trying his best to go to sleep. “It’s 10 am, my love.”, he huffed and gently pulled at his hair, not enough to hurt, but for the other to lift his head. “Your clans is probably waiting for you, and I have to make experiments that want to be finished.”, he grumbled and tried his best to twist his face into a stern look, which was impossible due to the tired look of his lover who barely seemed to hold his eyes open.

“Fuck the clan and fuck your experiments. We both deserve rest after everything yesterday. Especially you, Krang.”, he huffed and glared weakly at him, before letting his head fall onto his chest again. The grin on the older male’s face faded, and he fell silent, the roars and screeches of his sister when she was crushed by her own war machine. The female who had been there for him when his father ignored him, the one who saved him from the battlefield when he was on it the first time, who had taken the role of a mother so he would not be alone.

Shredder opened his eyes again, disturbed by the sudden silence of his lover. It was unusual for Krang to just shut up, and he lifted his head to look at the troubled expression the warlord suddenly had. He bit his lips, realizing what he just did. “Sorry.”, he muttered and leaned upwards to give him a kiss. “I didn’t intend to bring it up.” The older male shook his head and grinned weakly. “No matter.”, he pulled the other closer again. “You didn’t do that in purpose. We have to talk about this with the psychologist anyway.”

The human knew what was wrong with the human-turned alien and robbed up so they would be face to face. He knew how hard it was for him, and he had seen the tears of his lover as he forced his sister to meet her end. But just as he had said, it was necessary, she would have not only destroyed this dimension, but also Krang’s home, where some of his kind still lived. Weak, disorientated, complete lack of knowledge, but living. He smiled and pulled him against him. “Still want to get up?”, he tried to change the topic so that his lover would think about something else. “Yes.”, the older huffed and rolled his beautiful eyes. “I need to complete my experiments, and you need to get ready for the day.”

He didn’t budge, and the taller man threw his head back in a rough laugh before he wrapped his arms around his lover and mate, pressing his barely clothed body to the warm tan-skinned man, who only wore boxers and didn’t seem cold. Well, that was kind of his fault. After what he did to him, he was pretty much used to freezing temperatures now. He chuckled, which caught the attention of his lover and mate, who crocked his head to the side, a confused look on his scarred face. “What are you thinking about now?” “How warm you have gotten since my little…attack.”, he laughed and leaned back and closed his eyes, letting his long, delicate fingers play with his thick locks. He always adored them, and when he first felt them when he had turned himself human, he wanted nothing more than to do it the whole day long.

He had to watch out for his claws tough, they were so hard, they even cut through steel.

“Well, I am hot.”, the younger male joked and gave a stupid grin which caused his mate to roll his eyes. “I wish I could argue against that.”, he groaned and gave him a deep kiss, grinning as he bit into the soft, sensitive flesh, causing the other to gaps against his lips, giving him the perfect opportunity to let his long tongue slide in. Shredder moaned, pressing himself closer, enjoying the taste of his lover in his mouth. The kiss got heated quickly, and they were pressed against each other, Shredder’s hands already sneaking underneath the loose shirt he wore for sleeping, tracing his abs of his flat stomach, enjoying the shudder of pleasure as he slipped underneath his boxers, but all of sudden, Krang pulled away.

The human-turned alien smirked at the dissatisfied snarl his lover gave in return before he almost jumped out of bed, making his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. “Well, my experiments aren’t going to finish themselves and I have to hurry before I turn back. I think it’s your turn to make breakfast today, my love.”, he purred, slipping through the door. “Make sure to make bacon! I need something fleshy!”

Shredder stared after him, completely shocked by what just happened, his face slowly twisting into a glare. “I hate you.”, he mumbled, not surprised when he heard his lover laugh. “I still hears as well as I did before!”


End file.
